Valerie Dreemurr
"You know, I don't care about ending this world anymore. You were the ones who so heartlessly killed me, and for that, I will not stand back and allow you to murder me once more!" -Valerie to Calem/Serena Valerie Esmeralda Dreemurr, labeled "The One Who Can't Be Saved," is a character that appears in the True Pacifist route of PokeTale. She is based off of Asriel Dreemurr & her Pokemon is Meloetta. She will be voiced by Katelyn Hale. Appearance Valerie is a twelve year old child, and has long straight black hair & deep brown eyes. She is extremely pale & has a slender build. She has lacerations on her face & hands as a result of her murder. Valerie is seen in three forms. Her first is her normal form as a child, in which she wears big pink hair clips on either side of her head, a pink Furisode dress, black tights & black high heels. Her seconds form is the Goddess of Hyperdeath form, in which she wears a crop top which reads "Mommy's Lit'l Monster," skin tight crimson shorts, black knee high socks & pale pink high tops. She wears her hair in pigtails & dyes the tips blood red. Valerie's third and final form is her Angel of Death form when she absorbs the SOULS of every fusion except Elesa & Candice (the fusions being Maxie, Diantha, Cynthia, Malva, Tabitha, Shelly, Cheren & Clair.) She wears a collared teal sweatshirt & steel-plated leggings, with silver high heels, and a set of wings attached to her back. Her hair is covering most of her face. Backstory Back when Pokemon fusions were banished to Hoenn, their rulers, Maxie & Diantha, conceived a child that they named Valerie. Growing up, Valerie was expected to be prim & proper, and she grew into a well brought up little girl. When she turned seven, she discovered an injured human child near the Ruins, and convinced her parents to adopt the child, who was later named Emma. However, Emma later fell critically ill & died. Valerie absorbed her SOUL and carried Emma's lifeless body back to Unova, but the human race, claiming Valerie killed Emma, started an uprising against Pokemon fusions. This ignited into a massive war that broke out in the Hoenn region. The Hoenn royal family feared for their surviving daughter's life, and as a result, ordered their special task force, Team Magma, to hold back the surging forces of Unova. Unfortunately, there were massive casualties on both sides, as many humans & members of Team Magma had been killed in the uprising. However, Valerie ended up being caught in the line of fire. Team Magma held their positions to defend her from harm, but Valerie ended up being shot in the chest seventeen times. While she initially survived the attack, despite Team Magma's desperate attempt to save her, nine year old Valerie died in the arms of a female member of Team Magma as a result of her injuries. Her death spaked unrest in the Hoenn region, and Maxie eventually declared war on humanity, ordering Team Magma to kill any human that had made it into Hoenn. Valerie had eventually turned into a soulless fusion by Maxie's royal scientist, Malva Carnet, named Gardenia Merritt, with no memory of her past and an inability to feel love. In the Pacifist Route, Gardenia captures every Pokemon Fusion except for Brittany, the daughter of Tabitha & Shelly Homura, and absorbs their SOULS, reverting her back into Valerie. However, Calem/Serena manages to save his/her friends from inside Valerie's body, causing her to become weak & in great pain. She eventually reverts back into a child, but knows that she will die since she has no SOUL inside of her. Hearing this, Maxie & Diantha rush to their dying daughter's side & hold her close. Calem/Serena, Cynthia, Malva, Tabitha, Shelly, Cheren & Clair join their rulers in comforting Valerie as she disappears into the afterlife. In the Genocide Route, Valerie is again reverted by Primal Gardenia, and asks the player about Emma & her parents. When faced with the truth, Valerie cries, and pleads with Calem/Serena to spare her life. However, she ends up fighting Calem/Serena,as they are being told to eliminate her. She dies easily in one hit, and she is immediately held by Tabitha, the only surviving Team Magma member. She cries in despair and in pain as she dies slowly in Tabitha's arms, but pleads with him to spare Calem/Serena, as they are being posessed. Category:Characters Category:Opponents Category:Pokemon Fusions Category:Canon Characters Category:Females